Harry Potter and the Chamber of Rewritten Secrets
by sdykikyou
Summary: Well, this introduces a few more characters into the twist of things. How do they work into the plot line, though? You'll have to read and find out! Read the first rewrite by clicking on my name!
1. Second Year Begins

This is the first chapter of the second rewrite! Yaaaay! I only have until Thursday until I leave for India for a month, so I'm going to write as much as I can for now. This is the first chapter, which, instead of focusing on Harry, will focus on two more OCs. Enjoy!

**The Second Year Begins**

Monica sighed as she went back to writing. Her second year at Hogwarts would begin at the end of this train ride. Her newest friend, an Indian girl named Sonya, had told her off for working nonstop.

"_Life is all about living! You have to strike a balance, Monica, between- Monica? Monica, are you even listening?!"_

Well, she'd tried, at least, and that was more that Monica could say for many- especially that horrid, insolent boy, Harry Potter. There was nothing Monica would like to do more than to show him up. But, for some reason, people rarely ever noticed her. It was as though she turned invisible when Harry Potter was around. And he was always around somewhere. She hadn't seen him yet on the train, but everyone was always mentioning him. The never ending stream of hushed whispers and excited conversations as he walked past annoyed her to no end. Even Sonya was friends with him, and Monica knew that, somewhere, somehow, she would end up having to associate with him.

It wasn't always like this, though. There was a time when Monica would join into those conversations, and she would always look forward to classes that she shared with the Gryffindors. Just to see him walk in and work so diligently… YEAH RIGHT!!!

Harry Potter was no genius. The fact that he managed to destroy You-Know-Who was simply a fluke. He had no real knowledge of magic. He didn't do any work himself. It was all his friends bringing him answers, his friends bailing him out… He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time with the right people, as Monica learned last year. He wasn't worthy of Monica's emotions. And now, for wasting a whole year of her life on a worthless, baseless crush, Harry Potter would pay. With a smile too broad, she would announce to the world that he was … a fraud!

_Ja wohl._

"Monica? What are you doing, sitting all alone?" a voice called from the compartment door. Monica looked up to find her eyes on Sonya's disapproving face. Behind her was a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'm working."

"Don't you dare repeat that, or I'll take it all away," Sonya scolded. "Monica, I'm going to go find Hermione, and Ron and Har- erm… yeah. I'll be leaving Ben here. No biting, Monica, he's perfectly good."

"Don't… bite…?"

But Sonya had already gone. Monica grabbed her things again and started up with her work again as Ben sat down. They sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence until Ben dropped something. He leaned over to pick it up when Monica saw it. On his hand.

The mark.

It was a momentary glance, and she did not see it again. They sat for a few more minutes until Sonya returned with Hermione. The train lurched and started to move as they came inside. Sonya helped Hermione with her stuff and they all settled down.

"All right. Formal introductions, then, shall we?" Sonya said to the other three. "Everyone, this is Monica Coriolanus. She's a Ravenclaw."

Monica glared at Sonya as the latter snatched away all of her things, but reluctantly gave a half wave.

"Hermione Granger. I'm in Gryffindor." Hermione said from the corner. She stuck out her hand, and Monica started to shake it when she saw it again.

The mark.

Hermione had noticed it too, on Monica's hand. The mark was a simple blot on the index finger, most likely caused by ink from a quill. Their eyes met and it was a mutual classification- both were outstanding overachievers.

"And this is Benv- erm, Ben Elendil, and he's also in Gryffindor."

Ben refused to look up, but stuck out his hand also. Monica and Hermione both shook it and both recognized that he also had the mark on his hand.

Ben looked up at Monica after she and Hermione had gone into a conversation about some odd thing or other. She was… interesting, to say the least. She had black hair in a small, tight bun on her head. The size suggested about shoulder length hair. Her eyes were brown almost to the point of being black.

"So, Ben, what do you think?" Hermione asked, hoping to reel Ben into the conversation. He, however, was fixated on staying in the background. Like every other Elendil (and Sonya knew them all), he was reading a book: _The Two Towers_ to be exact. And he was rereading it, to be more exact. He shrugged without batting so much as an eyelash towards the others and read on. Sonya was also reading one of her own books. It was a thick volume, and although the others had no idea what it was, they also had no intention of finding out. So they passed the whole train ride, barely exchanging words except for the trolley.

Yeah… so… There you have it. This shows you a little bit of what happens with the others, and otherwise, I'll probably be starting in the middle of the second book or so. They've all got incredibly small parts… their real life "bases" decided against really involving them in the plot.


	2. Gilderoy Lockheart

Wow! A LOT of time's gone by now, hasn't it? Well, I'm finally starting this up again! …I hope…

**Gilderoy Lockheart**

Sonya sighed. Entering the Great Hall, she seated herself across from Hermione, Harry and Ron. Though there was much to eat, she didn't touch a piece of it for herself save for a glass of milk and a slice of toast. She bit off a large chunk of the toast and watched as the owls came with letters. Her own owl, a small, flighty owl named Madison, dropped off a small letter accompanied by a small box. She was about to peek inside when she saw something utterly terrifying: a small red letter addressed to Ron that was on the table, smoking. She pulled her things closer to herself and cast a sympathetic look at Ron before plugging her ears. The thing exploded. Before the angry rant could begin, she rushed out of the Hall with her things, without the slightest intention of listening to what was certainly Ron's parents chastising him for the stolen Ford Angelina.

Not that she didn't find it one of the most amazing stunts she'd ever seen in her life, in Salem or otherwise. She eagerly ripped open her own letter and started to read it, her grin growing wider with every word she drunk in. She was so engrossed in the letter, in fact, that she didn't notice the person she bumped into.

"I was wondering when we'd meet," drawled a voice all too familiar. "Your friends seem to have received a Howler… Pathetic."

"Shove off, Malfoy. I'm in no mood to deal with you."

"To quite the contrary, I must protest that. Why don't you let me see what you've got?" Malfoy replied, moving to snatch her things.

"Why can't you play nice for once?" Sonya replied, hugging the box and letters to her chest.

"I will, actually. Didn't I tell you, I've made the Slytherin Quidditch team?"

"And I suppose now I'm to be rooting for you instead of _my_ team?"

"Well, I'm a great deal more interesting than Potty."

"Can't you use his proper name?" Sonya asked, exasperated.

"Obviously not, seeing as I'm a Slytherin."

"Of course," Sonya replied casually, almost smiling again, "you could just admit that saying his first name makes you nervous of a friendship."

"Of course not! What makes you think that?"

"You never address Crabbe or Goyle by their first names. By doing so, you keep them in their places, so to speak."

"That's untrue." Draco said with a short laugh of derision.

"Is it now?"

"Where did you pull that out from?"

"Certainly not the grease in your hair, that's for sure." Sonya said. Draco, not wishing to follow _that_ overused tangent, disregarded the comment.

"Besides, it's not like I know your last name, so I couldn't call you by it if I so wished to."

"Well, Draco, if you wanted to know, all you had to do was ask."

"But that doesn't solve the problem of you addressing me by first name."

"You'll just have to live with that, now, won't you?" Sonya said, now actually smiling. Draco scanned her face closely before returning the smile wholeheartedly. The bell rung and Ron, Harry and Hermione ran out of the Great Hall.

"Well, it looks like Potty will do whatever he wants to get his name on the front page, huh?" Draco said loudly.

"Don't you dare take shots at any of my friends. You're not worth even one hundredth of them!" Sonya returned. They smiled briefly before each pretending to stalk off angrily.

"What was that about?" asked Harry. Sonya shook her head when something bumped into her back. Twirling around, all Sonya saw was a floating pile of books.

"…Monica?" Sonya asked tentatively. A head poked out from the side.

"Who's the person you were just talking to?" Monica asked. Sonya shrugged.

"Umm, Malfoy, from Slytherin. Why?"

"Does he hate Potter too?"

"…Monica-"

"I have to go then." Monica said, rushing off.

Sonya sighed. In the crowds, she'd lost sight of her friends. She ran down to catch up with them, but ended up nearly bumping into Professor Lockheart. She'd already taken a dislike to him when he'd made a fuss in Diagon Alley about taking pictures with Harry, but this time, he seemed to be giving some sort of a lecture about publicity to- who else?- Harry.

Honestly.

Sonya pushed through the two of them roughly, almost knocking them over.

Harry picked up his bag from where it fell and looked around. Sonya was looking at Professor Lockheart.

"I'm sorry, Professor… um…Well, Professor. I didn't see you there. Do I know you?" She said. Harry grabbed her and dragged her inside the greenhouse where they were supposed to be working. This was greenhouse three, a much more interesting, though dangerous greenhouse. There were tables and tables filled with potted plants, and Harry and Sonya arrived at Ron and Hermione's table. Professor Sprout stood at the front of the class with a large box of earmuffs.

"Now, we'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Can anyone tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

Hermione's hand nearly hit Harry on the side of the head. To no one's surprise, it also happened to be the first in the air.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," she recited. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Good girl, take ten points," Professor Sprout said approvingly. "Now, why is the Mandrake also considered dangerous?"

"The Mandrake cry can kill anyone who hears it directly." Sonya said. Professor Sprout nodded.

"Another ten points to Gryffindor," she said. "Now, everyone take a pair of earmuffs and put them on securely. Keep them on until I tell you otherwise. We don't want any deaths in here."

Everyone scrambled for a pair of earmuffs that weren't pink and fuzzy.

Harry put his earmuffs on and waited. The shuffling noises from outside were all blocked out, and from what he could see, everyone seemed to settle down. Professor Sprout pulled the plant out firmly by the leaves.

Harry let out a gasp of surprise that nobody could hear.

Instead of the roots that usually branch out from the bottom of a plant, the Mandrake had a body; yes, a body, that looked much like a squashy, ugly little baby. Though he couldn't hear a single thing, it was clearly crying at the top of its lungs. It was then forced back into a pot, and after what seemed to be ages, Professor Sprout gave the okay to take off the earmuffs.

"Because these are only seedlings, the Mandrake cries in here won't kill you. However, they will knock you out for a few hours, maybe even a day. Therefore, you must securely place the earmuffs over your ears. I will attract your attention when it is time for you to go."

With this, Professor Sprout explained directions-"four to a tray"- and set them off to work. As Sonya went to secure a good tray and other materials, a Hufflepuff boy named Justin Finch-Fletchley came over to greet them.

"You're Harry Potter, right? I've heard loads about you! And you're Hermione Granger, always the top of the class (Hermione beamed as he shook her hand) and you're Ron Weasley! Wasn't that your flying car?"

Ron didn't smile, his mind obviously still on the Howler. Harry looked around for their things while Justin went on about-

"Mandrakes!" Sonya called, pushing through. She gracefully sidestepped Justin and set the tray on the table, handing out gloves, etc. to the rest of the group.

"Um… Who are you?" Justin asked as politely as the question is ever capable of being asked.

Sonya smiled widely, a devilish tint added to her twinkling eyes. "No one of consequence."

Justin, upset that he had lost his chance to work with them, slunk away. After that, the rest of the class was consumed in the seemingly tedious task of repotting the Mandrakes. They didn't make the task very enjoyable, Harry noted, as he tried to force a rather large one into a pot. Finally, the class was over, and Harry, along with the other dirty, sweaty and tired Gryffindors, hiked up to the seventh floor to take a quick shower before heading to Transfiguration.

McGonagall was notorious for her classes, but it seemed to be harder than ever. Everything Harry had learned last year seemed to have slipped out of his brain over the summer. He was supposed to be turning a beetle into a button, but all he was doing was giving it exercise as it scuttled away across the desk frantically.

Ron was having worse problems. His Spello-taped wand was fizzing and spluttering fantastically, but without the added benefit of any real magic. A particularly large cloud of black smoke that had emitted from his wand caused him to accidentally squash his beetle. Professor McGonagall didn't appear to be pleased as she handed him the next bug.

Harry noticed something particularly odd this year, however. It was his first class this year with the Ravenclaws, and this girl next to him, working with Hermione and Sonya, seemed to be showing off her buttons every single time he looked up. Sonya sighed and glanced over once in a while.

"Look! Five buttons, and what does Potter have to show for it?" Monica said. Sonya growled with boredom. Distractedly, she prodded her latest beetle quite forcefully, which only ended up seeming dead for a few moments before attempting to scuttle away. Ben, who had been working with them, snickered quietly as Professor McGonagall passed by.

"Is that so funny? I want to see you all do it." She said. With a collective sigh, all four students picked up their wands and transfigured their beetles in an almost synchronized fashion. Sonya looked up with an amused smile on her face. McGonagall rolled her eyes and moved on.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. Ben, how many times have you read that?" Sonya asked, pointing to the not-so-secretly concealed _Lord of the Rings_ book under the desk. Ben shrugged.

"Only about twenty seven times." He replied. All those within hearing range were surprised to hear his voice come out deep (for a second year) and strong (for a bookworm).

Ben was glad for the lunch bell. There was a flurry of movement as people endeavored to put things away. In Ron's case, this wasn't working. His wand was hissing uncontrollably now.

"Ron, just write your parents for another!" Harry said. Ron stuffed the wand into his bag.

"Right, and they'll send me another howler, no doubt. _'It's your own fault your wand broke!'_"

They met up with Sonya and Ben outside the Great Hall after lunch.

"Sonya, who's the Ravencl-"

"What do we have after lunch?" Sonya asked Hermione, completely disregarding Harry's question.

"Defense against the Dark Arts." She replied promptly.

"_Why_ is it outlined in little hearts?" Ron demanded as Hermione stuffed away her schedule. Ben was now reading the _Silmarillion_ as he walked, artfully sidestepping people as he maneuvered through the crowds. They walked on in silence until something small, blonde and fast collided into Ron.

"Sorry, sorry- Harry Potter! Can I take your picture?"

"What?" He asked tiredly.

"I-I'm Colin Creevey! Please, can I take your picture? Maybe one of your friends here could take it and I could be in the picture and you could… maybe even… kind of sign it?"

"_Signed_ photos? You're giving out _signed photos_, Potter?"

A scathing voice from behind forced a groan from Sonya as she turned around. Draco Malfoy was entering the courtyard flanked, as he always was, by his two large and sluggish cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"No, he's not, actually. Little Colin here is just a bit delusional," Sonya put in quietly as Draco flashed her a smile nobody else could decipher as sincere.

"Oh, like the pictures he wasn't trying to get in Diagon Alley?" Draco asked of her. "Come round, everyone, come get a signed photo from Harry Potter!"

"I'm not giving out signed photos, Malfoy!" Harry growled.

"Yeah, you're just jealous," Colin put in. Sonya smacked her forehead. Internally, that is.

"_Jealous_?" Malfoy sneered. He was no longer shouting, seeing as most of the courtyard was listening in. "I don't need a foul scar marring _my_ face. I have better things to do than cut open my forehead."

Sonya stepped dangerously close to Malfoy, her eyes almost level with his.

"Now, listen here, Malfoy," she said aloud, "just because nobody's taking a picture of you doesn't mean you have to show off your vanity."

"That was weak," Malfoy whispered.

"Well, you are too. Can't you find anyone else to pick on?" Sonya whispered back desperately.

"Nobody but you, love, and you know I'd love that," Malfoy replied quietly, grinning from ear to ear.

"You know, you keep standing up for little Miss Potter over there and we'll be inclined to think something's up," Malfoy said aloud. Sonya was about to retort when Lockhart turned the corner. Malfoy stepped away and walked off. Sonya, not wanting to deal with the quite annoying professor any more than she had to, walked off with Ben and Monica.

(After Lockheart's class because, like Sonya, I don't want to deal with him.)

Ben's eyes bugged as soon as the cloth came off of the cage. They were pixies. They were some of the easiest animals to subdue, second only to flobberworms. A few more moments of talking and Ben was proved wrong. It seemed to be Pandemonium.

"Milton had _no_ idea about what he was talking about…" Ben commented as he battled off a stream of the things. Sonya joined him as everyone else rushed out.

"Well, a pixie's worth 1000 words, and they're not exactly decent remarks either…" Sonya replied as she sent seven flying back into the cage. Hermione had finally managed to send the rest into the cage and they escaped the classroom.

"He's a fraud!" Ron exclaimed.

"No, no! He wanted it to be hands on, really! He's written so much, you know, and his books-"

"Are full of it, Hermione. Face it: the man's a fraud, obviously. Any competent teacher would have been able to subdue the pixies. Except for him."

Darn it... I don't know why, but it feels like the quality of my work is declining... and it makes me sad... well, it's school and all, and I'm practically failing, so for a while (again) no updates. Although maybe I'll work on another chapter and have it finished by Sunday... Thank god for breaks!

By the way, I don't know why, but I find it interesting that Sonya and Draco are being drawn towards becoming friends... comments on that? Friends: More, less or the same? I'll take your input!

Please review constructively (compliments appreciated ) and be sure to tell me WHY something's good or bad...

The "Sonya" _outside_ of the computer


	3. Deathday Party and beyond

**Okay. Well, I skipped over "Mudbloods and Murmurs" and most of "The Deathday Party" to arrive at this: Harry, Ron and Hermione have left the party and they have been walking back when Harry hears strange voices in the walls…**

A shrill shriek down the corridor only made the threesome start running until Ron finally stopped Harry.

"Harry, _what_ was that all about?" said Ron, wiping seat off of his face. "I swear I couldn't hear anything!"

"Except that yell. You heard that, right?"

"Yes, but it could have been for anything, now that I think on it. What says it has to do with your voices?"

Hermione, who had been trying to attract their attention, finally smacked both boys on their arms.

"Guys! What's that?"

Something was shining on the wall ahead, but a silhouette blocked part of it; the silhouette of a person. It turned around and saw the three, who quickly approached the wall.

"Thank god you all are here! I just saw this and-"

But Harry disregarded Sonya as he finally saw what she had shrieked at. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by flaming torches.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"That's not the only thing," Sonya said, her voice betraying the fear that her face didn't. She pointed over to the dark shadow beneath the wording.

"Oh!" Hermione shrieked. "That's- that's-"

"Mrs. Norris…" Sonya said with an audible swallow.

"Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, mudbloods!" Malfoy cackled from out of nowhere. Sonya started for him but Harry and Ron caught her to stop her from charging him.

"Shut up, Malfoy! Shut up or I'll tear you to shreds!" She yelled at him, eyes bugging as she seethed in anger. Malfoy sneered but took a step back all the same. Sonya had been extremely angry with him for his comment about Granger and, well, in the short time they attended Hogwarts, Sonya had become known for her grudges…

All of this commotion attracted Argus Filch, followed closely by Professors McGonagall, Snape and Lockheart.

"Mrs. Norris!" Filch shouted in grief upon seeing his beloved cat. He faded into the background, shrieks against Harry diminishing as Dumbledore assessed the situation. Sonya looked about and followed obediently but her mind was elsewhere. She was sure she had heard something. There had been noises, and she'd followed them. Then there was the matter of the spiders…

"Off to bed, then, all of you," Professor McGonagall said briskly, pulling Sonya out of her reverie. She walked up with Harry and the others, and when they were a good distance away, Harry explained that he had heard noises in the wall.

No, no. Not noises.

Voices.

Sonya looked at Hermione and Ron for their reactions. They weren't encouraging, so she decided that, for the moment, she would keep quiet. Harry might understand, but who knows what he might tell to the others. She bade them good night and did not see them again for a long time.

**A week later or so...**

"Did you hear?"

"Who would have known?"

"Can't have been the Boy Who Lived for nothing."

"He seemed so nice…"

"They all do, don't they?"

"What about those people he hangs out with?"

"They might be dangerous too…"

"There's one now!"

Sonya looked over and sighed again, struggling to concentrate on her homework as she scribbled an essay onto a fresh roll of parchment. She'd heard these kinds of rumors for the past three days, and the fact that she hadn't been able to get so much as a "hello" to any of the three in the last week annoyed her to no end. She wanted to tell Harry, to help him, but there was no way to do so. Instead, she was stuck with Monica and Ben. In saying- or thinking- "stuck", it was not so much _that_ itself, Sonya decided, that was bothering her. This thought confused even her, so she tried again.

_I trust them, and love being in their company, but I just wish there was more I could do for Harry._

The fact that Ben would rather read than interact with a human being and that Monica was a Ravenclaw and would much rather discuss a different creature of the male species didn't help much either.

"So, Sonya…" Monica started as she finished her essay. "How is he?"

Sonya growled in annoyance as her quill simply hung over the last inch of her essay. "I don't know. Draco's incredibly insensitive, and he's simply vile and greasy. Much like Snape, but juvenile as well."

Monica looked about and then returned her attention to Sonya. "He seems good enough."

"Only because he doesn't like Harry, Monica, but that doesn't condone his insulting Hermione. I shall not forgive him for that until he grovels at my feet. Might I finish my essay now?" Sonya asked impatiently. Monica sighed.

"I have other classes to do homework for anyways…" Monica said in a dejected tone. Sonya instantly regretted snapping at her.

"Monica, I'm sorry. I'm just tired and irritable. I didn't mean to lash out at you," Sonya said.

Monica looked at Sonya's essay and simply replied, "Uruk the Ugly was a leader in the Troll-Goblin Wars of 1370."

Almost an hour later, Sonya had finished not only History of Magic but Charms and Transfiguration as well. As she was leaving the library, she spotted an unmistakable mane of red hair.

"Ginny Weasley!" She exclaimed. Ginny turned around with a puzzled look on her face.

"Do I know you?" She asked as politely as possible.

"Well, I know your brother, Ron Weasley, so if you'll be my friend as well, you'd know me then. I'm Sonya."

Ginny seemed to be undecided.

"What are you looking for, Ginny?" Sonya asked. Ginny looked around cautiously, then explained that she wanted to check out a book, but Madam Pince scared her quite a bit, ever since the second day of classes when Ginny had been chased out by said librarian with a large feather duster. Sonya smiled and led her over, grabbing a book from a shelf at random.

"The trick with this one, Ginny, is that she loves flattery. Most women do, but never try it with Professor McGonagall," Sonya said as she cleared her throat for Madam Pince's attention.

"Madam Pince? I was wondering where you got that brooch. It is simply wonderful, isn't it, Ginny?" Sonya said. She gave Ginny a little nudge, and Ginny nodded and agreed as though her life depended upon it. The librarian looked down and nodded, her thin, pursed lips turning up just by a degree at the corners.

"I do suppose so… What is this?"

"We were hoping to check out two books, Madam Pince, if you do not mind. I'm afraid I simply do not understand my classes, and I need these for help." Sonya explained. Ginny looked over at the girl in awe, wondering how this girl who Ron had described as "goody-goody" could lie so sweetly that Ginny herself almost believed it. The two girls got their books and left quickly. Ginny smiled at Sonya as she held her book.

"Thank you, Sonya."

Sonya's eyes seemed to sparkle with delight. "No need for thanks between friends, Ginny."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh along with Sonya as they saw the cover of the book Sonya was holding: _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

"Oh, yeah. This is definitely a hard subject!" Sonya laughed, making Ginny laugh even harder. The two girls walked back to the common room and said good night, heading up the stairs to their respective dorms.

"Sonya!" Hermione yelped as soon as Sonya closed the door.

"Hi, Hermione," Sonya remarked uneasily. Hermione shifted her weight to cover the bed.

"H-Hi, Sonya. Sorry I yelled, I was just-"

"Looking at something you don't want others to see, I see. What book is that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, in fact, what gives you the idea it's a book?" Hermione rambled. Sonya sighed slightly and sat on her bed.

"I guess… if you don't consider me trustworthy…" Sonya murmured just loud enough for Hermione to hear. Hermione wasn't sure what it was, but she finally caved.

"It's _Most Potente Potions_, Sonya. We think that Malfoy opened the Chamber."

Sonya stood up. It would be so easy, so simple, even, to simply blame him… and yet...

"I don't think so, Hermione. I know that there's not many things about him that would say otherwise, but I don't believe he's strong or clever enough. He's just… a Slytherin. A Malfoy. But what's your plan?"

"Polyjuice Potion." Hermione said. Sonya nearly groaned, but covered it up at the last second with a sneeze.

"There are a lot of ingredients that aren't in the student stores. I looked it up earlier after Professor Snape mentioned it in class," Sonya added at Hermione's questioning look. "Well… I could help. Want me to get them for you?"

Hermione looked surprised.

"You won't turn us in?"

"Hardly. First off, if the Chamber is as dangerous as you say…" Sonya trailed off, and Hermione didn't need the finished sentence to understand its meaning.

"Besides," Sonya added with a sudden grin, "it's not like I'm any pure, naïve little girl, you know. I've got an evil side too. …I'm kidding, Hermione. I don't have an evil side, I'm just… I'm not a goody-goody."

Sonya bade Hermione good night and went off to sleep. She dreamed fitfully and once woke up soaked through with sweat.

"No… no…. It's not us… It's not me…"

Sonya rubbed her shoulder nervously and finally went back to sleep, calmed by thoughts of the upcoming Quidditch game the next day.

**And no. I won't explain the "It's not us" thing until third year, so you'll just have to wait. Bwahahaha! Anyways. It's kind of odd, but on "Monica's" request, I've decided to start writing it from Sonya's point of view. So it won't be a word for word rewrite so much as just... events from her point of view. I'm working on the next chapter now!**


End file.
